CHANGE
by Heruga Nara
Summary: . "Ini untukmu, Lihat! Ayah, mendapatkannya dengan susah payah, harus koprol dan salto dulu di depan toko. Kata pemilik toko, ini Kristal keberuntungan mirip jimat yang nilainya sebanding dengan harga tiga gunung disana. Hhehe!" Ujar ayahnya berapi-api... Oneshoot of NARUTO AND JIRAIYA. OUT OF CHARA! Review please!


**Change**

Oneshoot

Desclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Out Of Chara

Special fiction for our Earth

Indonesian life

Don't like Don't read

* * *

…..

Pancaran sinar mentari membias menembus jendela bening di sudut kamar. Tubuhnya senantiasa menggeliat menyesap sisa kantuk yang masih belum hilang. Kemudian dirinya beranjak membersihkan diri. Air dingin di pagi buta itu merupakan penggugah semangat di awal hari yang semoga saja akan semakin menarik untuk dirinya.

"Naru-chan, sebelum ke sekolah tolong bantu bawakan sarapan untuk ayah mu ya!" Tsunade menyodorkan rantang kecil ke anaknya. Ayah angkat Naruto, Jiraiya sering tidak pulang ke rumah karena lembur di pabrik kimia tempatnya bekerja. Sejak kedua orangtuanya meninggal karena insiden kecelakaan empat tahun lalu, Naruto diasuh oleh Tsunade dan Jiraiya. Mereka sangat mengasihi Naruto.

"Baik bu, Naru berangkat. Assalamu'alaikum" Naruto mencium punggung tangan Tsunade. Berharap restu sang bunda selalu menyertai hari-harinya.

"Wa'alaikum salam." Jawab Tsunade. Dia segera bergegas menata kue pukis yang akan disetor ke pedagang pasar. Dalam hatinya berharap apa saja ikhtiar yang dilakukan dirinya dan suaminya senantiasa akan menjadi berkah untuk seluruh keluarga.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Bau paraffin menyeruak ke hidung. Memaksanya untuk menutup kedua lubang hidungnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin ayah bisa bertahan di tempat macam ini." Gumam Naruto dalam hati.

Beberapa langkah memasuki lorong pabrik, sosok pria separuh baya berbaju teknisi bernomor 901 melambaikan tangan ke arah anak semata wayangnya. Sudut bibirnya tersungging diantara peluh dibalik helm kuning itu.

"Ayaaahh! It's breakfast time!" teriak Naruto membalas lambaian tangan ayahnya.

Jiraiya berlari ringan menghampiri anaknya. Dengan segera meraih rantang sarapan yang sedari tadi ditunggunya.

Naruto menatap intens ayahnya yang telah lahap menyantap sarapannya.

"Ayah, kalau makan pelan-pelan nanti tersedak." Ujar Naruto sambil menyodorkan minum.

"Hhehe.. walaphunn bhegitu.. ayahmwuh thetaph hwebwaath kanh.." dengan mulut penuh, Jiraiya menggoda putranya.

"Ayah, kalau makan jangan sambil bicara." Naruto menasihati ayahnya, sambil menjumput nasi yang menempel di sudut bibir ayahnya.

"Tsk! Kau ini terlalu dewasa unuk anak seusiamu. Awas! Nanti akan timbul keriput diwajahmu.. hiii.. dan kau akan terlihat lebih tua dari ayahmu" Kata Jiraiya tak mau kalah turut menasihati anaknya.

Naruto terkekeh ringan.

"hhaha! Ayah juga bisa lebih cepat keriput bekerja di tempat seperti ini." balas Naruto. "Aku berangkat dulu ayah, sudah hampir jam tujuh." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya. Menggenggam erat tangan ayahnya, menepuk telapak tangan bergantian, kemudian meninju kecil buku-buku jari ayahnya. Toss yang biasa mereka lakukan.

"Faitooo!" mereka bersorak bersama. Ayah dan anak yang sangat kompak. Walaupun tingkah Jiraiya sering kekanak-kanakan namun justru itulah yang sangat Naruto suka dari ayahnya. Ya, Noah sangat-sangat menyayangi ayahnya.

Tangan mungil Noah menggenggam kalung Kristal pemberian ayahnya tiga tahun silam.

FLASHBACK…

Sore itu, Naruto sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Bibirnya berkomat-kamit menirukan jejeran rumus yang bersemayam di otak kirinya. Tiba-tiba, bola matanya terpaku di benda hijau mengkilat yang menggantung di depan wajahnya.

"Bagus kan!" suara membuyarkan pesonanya akan benda Kristal itu. "Ini untukmu, Lihat! Ayah, mendapatkannya dengan susah payah, harus koprol dan salto dulu di depan toko. Kata pemilik toko, ini Kristal keberuntungan mirip jimat yang nilainya sebanding dengan harga tiga gunung disana. Hhehe!" Ujar ayahnya berapi-api.

"Bagus sekali ayah! Hmm.. ayahku emang yang terbaik!" Naruto mengangkat ibu jarinya disertai cengiran khasnya.

"Hn,Pakailah!" Panji memakaikan kalung itu di leher anaknya.

END OF FLASHBACK

Ketika sedang asyik-asyiknya mengamati Kristal hijau itu, dirinya dikagetkan dengan sekelompok orang-orang berseragam sama dengan ayahnya. Di tangan salah satu pria itu, menggenggam audio phone.

"Kami segera ke lokasi. Agen 901, pastikan dirinya selamat." Kata teknisi tersebut kearah audio phone yang digenggamnya.

…..

Deg..

Seakan waktu berhenti berdetak.

901?

Lututnya lemas namun tetap dipaksakan duntuk berlari sekencang mungkin ke arah tempat ayahnya.

"Perhatian semuanya! Segera angkat korban!" teriak salah satu teknisi.

Jasad itu terapung di limbah beracun dengan kondisi melepuh dan menggenaskan. Sosok yang beberapa menit yang lalu masih tertawa bersama Naruto. Mata Naruto tak bisa meneteskan air mata. Ingin rasanya ia menampar pipinya sendiri agar segera sadar di mimpi buruknya. Lututnya lemas, segera dipeluk oleh salah satu rekan ayahnya. Kemudian pandangan menjadi gelap.

5 tahun kemudian….

Naruto, mahasiswa yang briliant mendapatkan beasiswa di Universitas terkemuka. Dia berlari menuju kelasnya yang sudah dimulai lima belas menit lalu.

Ceklek..

"hah..hah..hah.. maaf Pak, saya terlambat." Kata Naruto dengan nafas memburu

"Apa lagi alasanmu kali ini, eh?" Tanya Mr. Oorochimaru , dosen teknik kimia dengan penekanan di setiap tutur kalimatnya.

"hm.. maaf pak, sungguh semalam saya sudah setel alarm. Alarm itu berbunyi. lalu setelah dimatikan, saya tidur lagi. Hehe" alasan Naruto dengan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tsk. Kalau kau bukan peringkat satu di kelas saya, saya tidak akan mengijinkanmu mengikuti kelas saya. Sekarang, cepat duduk!" perintah Oorochimaru.

"terima kasih, pak!" kedua tangan Naruto mengatup, dan membungkukkan badan tegapnya.

Naruto duduk, siap menerima materi dari dosennya.

"Apa? Di pabrik kimia itu?" tak sengaja, Naruto menguping pembicaraan Kiba dan Shino yang duduk di belakang.

"Iya, malang benar nasib Idate. Hanya dalam rangka praktikkum, hidupnya harus berakhir karena limbah pabrik sialan itu." Ujar Shino.

"Kabarnya nih, peristiwanya sama persis dengan tragedy lima tahun silam di pabrik itu. Dan kabarnya juga nih, korbannya adalah ayahnya Naruto!" kata-kata Kiba seakan menjadi dentuman hebat di jantung Naruto. Memejamkan aquamarine nya karena sangat pedih.

"Psstt… orangnya ada di depan kita!" Shino memperingatkan.

Naruto terus mengayuh sepedanya. Terlintas di hadapannya ilusi senyuman sang ayah.

"Cih, tidak bisa terus seperti ini" tekadnya dalam hati.

Sreeettt….

Sepedanya berhenti di depan gerbang pabrik jahannam yang merampas kebahagiaannya.

Ilusi itu datang lagi. Kali ini terlintas bayangan dirinya yang masih 15 tahun membawa rantang sambil melambaikan tangan kearah dalam gedung.

"AYAAAHH! It's breakfast time!" teriak Naruto nyaring.

Bayangan pria tegap itu datang. Ia mengacak rambut Naruto, sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih anakku!" kata sang ayah lembut.

Dan kemudian bayangan itu pudar. Menyisakan kepedihan di hatinya.

"Terima kasih ayah." Gumam Naruto.

Malam harinya…

"apa kau yakin akan melakukan ini?" Tanya Tsunade lembut.

"tentu saja, dulu aku tidak bisa melakukannya, karena aku masih kecil. Temanku telah menjadi korban. Mana mungkin aku akan menunggu korban berikutnya." Jawab Naruto tegas. Rahangnya mengeras.

Naruto menggugat perusahaan pemilik pabrik kimia tersebut. Berusaha mengungkap kasus yang sudah terkubur bertahun silam.

"Ini mungkin tidak akan mudah anakku." Tsunade mengusap kepala anaknya.

"Asalkan ibu tetap ada disampingku, semua akan baik-baik saja" ujar Naruto sambil mengulum senyum manisnya.

Permohonan laporan Naruto ditindaklanjuti oleh pengadilan.

Hari ini sidang pertama. Agenda sidang kali ini adalah pembacaan laporan dari penggugat.

Namun, pihak tersangka seakan diuntungkan oleh bukti-bukti yang dianggap masih rancu. Pihak Naruto, dipojokkan oleh pembela tersangka. Pengacara itu pandai sekali memutar balikkan fakta.

Dan sidang itu ditunda dengan hasil tidak memuaskan.

Kepala Naruto terasa amat pening. Dia tidak berdaya menghadapi kasus ini.

Sementara itu, Media informasi tertarik meliput kasus Naruto. Banyak yang bersimpati dengan Naruto.

Bahkan keesokan harinya diadakan demonstrasi di depan pengadilan, menuntut penutupan pabrik yang telah merusak lingkungan bahkan telah menelan korban jiwa.

Di koridor kampus.

Naruto tampak termangu sendirian. Dirinya kembali sadar ketika salah seorang menepuk bahunya.

"Kami dari LSM Lingkungan hidup. Dan kami akan upayakan penuntutan perusahaan Wira Farma." Kata anggota LSM dengan tegas. Tampak kesungguhan di kedua matanya.

….

Sidang kedua.

Pihak tergugat masih percaya diri dengan argument yang terus menyudutkan Naruto sebagai penggugat. Tiba-tiba datang seorang laki-laki lima puluh tahunan.

"Yang Mulia, saya Yamato dengan sukarela akan menjadi saksi kasus ini. Dan kepada tuan Danzo selaku pemilik perusahaan Wira Farma.. saya batalkan penyuapan yang anda berikan. Uangnya sudah saya transfer balik. Saya tidak ingin menjadi pengecut atas kematian sahabat saya."

Dan kemudian berkat kesaksian Yamato dan dukungan dari berbagai pihak. Pabrik itu ditutup. Lingkungan di sekitarnya lebih asri,tanpa bau paraffin yang menyengat. Dan teknisi pabrik itu direlokasi di perusahaan lain. Tentu saja di perusahaan yang mengutamakan keselamatan pekerja dan lingkungannya.

Naruto berjalan menyusuri kompleks makam Jiraiya.

"Kau melihatnya ayah? Aku sudah melakukannya." Tangan Naruto menggenggam erat Kristal pemberian ayahnya.

"Ayah.. aku menyayangimu" cairan bening itu turut membasahi pipi Naruto.

Tak jauh dari lokasi Naruto, Yamato dengan intens memperhatikan.

"Anakmu sungguh luar biasa Jiraiya. Berbahagialah disana" gumam Yamato

FIN

* * *

A/N: Minna san honto ni arigatoou neee!/ sebelumnya ini adalah cerpen karya saya dalam rangka CHC Tupperware April kemarin yang bertema Lingkungan. Dengan modal OOC akut ini saya persembahkan fanfic ala kadarnya. Semoga menghibur.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya di tab review ya!


End file.
